Beginnings
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: What if the Pevensies were not all siblings and were totally different to what the book said. What if Susan and Peter fell in love. Please read and review! This story is set in the lion the witch and the wardrobe, eventual love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is my third Narnia fan fiction, I decided to write a Peter/ Susan fan fiction which will eventually turn into a Peter/Susan/Caspian, fan fiction, this first chapter is very short but it is basically just giving a background of the characters you can understand them better.**

**Note: This may become more obvious in this chapter but in this story Peter and Susan are not brother and sister, but as I said this does become obvious.**

**London 1939:**

Peter Pevensie was fifteen going on sixtenn he had lived in London his whole life. He went to school there, his house, 23 Brick street, was there. Peter had soft golden hair that fell just below his eyes in a fringe, his eyes were a deep brown. He had always been good at school but since his father had moved into the army his confidence and self esteem drop dramatically the responsibility's had shaken him and for once in his life of not wanting to be treated like a kid he wished he was.

One thing that did not help this was his brother Edmund, they had never really got on with each other, they had both in fact known why, there were just too different. Peter had always been sensible and forwards but Edmund had always been daring he had been stupid so many times Peter had lost count, the time where he decided to climb onto the clothes dolly, or the time when decided to jump in the tin bath full of water which spilt over the kitchen carpet and all over his best Sunday suit. Peter was usually be caught raising his eyebrows towards his brother after one of his daring games. It had become even worse ever since the air raids it stressed his mother so much if he wasn't in the Anderson shelter.

Things again had gotten worse ever since their father had gone to war, it was harder then for their mother to cope with him. You would think that at eleven years old he would have matured a little more but unfortunately for Peter and his mother this had not happened. Peter would usually write this in his diary at the end of the day, some people would find it strange but Peter was intelligent he needed facts on what had happened every day, his fine scrawled writing was thankfully so distinctively hard to read, not even Ed would try to read it, which he had done even so.

Susan Wilder was fourteen she also lived in London, and went to school there yet she had never lived there her whole life. When she was just seven years old her mother had died in child birth after having Lucy her younger sister, who was seven. Ever since Lucy could walk they had both been taken up and down England so many times they could not count. Their father was a business man in York, where they were originally from, he'd hated seeing his daughters ever since their mother had died, especially Susan who was the spitting image of her mother. She had dark brown locks that hung loosely to her shoulders and the most captivating eyes and creamy pale skin, to any one else she would be beautiful but to her father she was to hard to even look at.

Life in London with her mother's cousin had so far been very hard, she had heard about the terrors of the war before she moved to London but she never expected it to be this bad. Every single night she was always clinging to Lucy in an Anderson shelter. She felt more sorry for Lucy she was only seven and had moved around more than ten times, this had made a huge effect on her for a start Susan had to teach her the alphabet and how to count properly and use numbers. Even though she had only gone to school for at the most six months at a time Susan was still exceedingly smart, she practise writing in her diary every night, she hoped one day to become a writer, it not only have accounts it also had poems, songs and even pictures sometimes, it was sad but that diary had been there with her all the time it was one of her only friends and one of the only things other than herself she could rely on.

**Sorry it is short I will update tomorrow please tell me what u think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there thank you so much for all the review so far please keep the coming. Thank you so much for telling me about the spelling error (stupid me!) Any way some of you guys were a little confused about the pairings so far yes there will eventually be a Caspian/Susan/Peter love triangle but this story is just based on the lion the witch and the wardrobe so he wont come into the picture till the next story which I hope to publish in March/April time maybe.**

**Please keep on reviewing I would especially like some song suggestions for this chapter please!**

**Hope you enjoy see you at the bottom of the page.**

Peter Pevensie stormed up to his room he had one of the most stressful days in the whole world, yes he may have been over- reacting a bit but it had not been the best day ever. He threw his satchel down next to his bed and almost threw himself onto his desk chair and pulled open his desk draw and pulled out his leather bound diary and began to scrawl over the creamy white paper with his fountain pen,

_Dear diary._

_It was been one of the most awful Mondays I have ever experienced, I suppose it wasn't that bad the day had started off well but it went down hill as soon as we reached our all boys school. It all started of with Ed, as it usually did, deciding to pick a fight with William Motley. William is one of the most known boys in our school, probably because his father is high on the board. I would usually like Mondays, I have English and History but today I had spent all day in the headmasters office with Ed. I honestly wouldn't have minded but Ed is far to cocky for his own good, for some reason he thought he could win this fight against William but un luckily for me he couldn't. Meaning I had to step in I had replayed the image in my head so many times that day simply out of annoyance over how stupid Ed had been._

_I had been standing with my friends David and Nate talking about the literature test we had that morning until Nate told me to turn around and as I did I saw Ed being thrown to floor by William, I sighed and said to David handing him my satchel,_

_"Hold this."_

_I ran over to the fight and grabbed Edmund off the floor by his jumper, and shouted at him as we walked out of the circle surrounding the fight,_

_"What did you do that for!" I shouted at him._

_"He started it!" Edmund shouted back at me._

_I rolled my eyes at him as I heard the head teacher shout from across the school grounds._

_"Edmund_ Pevensie!"

_I sighed._

_I have been sighing ever since what annoys me the most is that mum did not seem to care at all she was only bothered if Ed was hurt or not. She even told me off for pulling on his jumper, never mind that he got three weeks of detention and a bruise on his cheek bone._

_I have to go to dinner now, yet more mother fawning over Edmund, I'll update later._

Peter closed his diary and put it back in his draw underneath his history book and went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Susan Wilder closed the school books on her desk and looked around checking Lucy had not come into their room, she was probably downstairs with Poppy their aunts ginger cat, she had been very fond of that cat ever since they came here saying that she was only seven Susan would have probably done the same thing. When she was satisfied that Lucy was not in the room she slipped open her desk draw slowly and took out her diary backed in baby blue material patterned with daisies, it was from one of her mothers dresses. She treasured it so much. She placed it gently on her desk and opened one of the crisp pages slowly and began to write in her small neat hand writing.<p>

_Today was my sixth day at our new school, it is not the worst school we've been to in fact I think I have certainly been learning a lot my new teachers say I have an excellent academic potential, I was very proud of that. However I think the girls there just try too hard I have made many of these so called friends who basically just swarm round you, I'm not saying it's bad having lots of company it is rather nice sometimes however at times when there are six of them speaking at one over one another, I wish I was alone for once._

_Lucy seems happier here she seems quite popular, some children at our last school when they lived in wales were rather harsh to both of us especially Lucy, it was hard at that school as everyone spoke welsh almost all the time, Susan had even picked up a bit of it but for Lucy it was rather scary. Thankfully there are no welsh people in London._

Susan closed her book after hearing her aunt call her downstairs she would come back to it later she thought slipping it into her school satchel and taking that downstairs with her.

* * *

><p>Peter Pevensie was at the table savouring his bread and butter ever since rationing had become even more strict for the was butter and bread had been in large demand, this therefore meant they had to be rationed, his mother was bringing the same old pot of bland vegetable soup they had been eating for the past week. He glared with jealousy towards Edmund who was also savouring his slice of bread yet her had another on his plate.<p>

Peter sighed as his soup was placed in front of him, will his mother ever learn not to pamper him.

He stared out of the window looking into the dark the search lights it up the sky, there had not been an air raid for a while now yet the fear of one stung everyone.

As though he had jinxed it the siren went of they instantly gave each other a worried look as their mother ushered them both towards the shelter until Ed began to run back towards the house shouting,

"Dad's photo!"

"Edmund!" our mum screamed, her face was petrified.

"I'll get him." I said as I began to run after him into the living room hearing mums screams over the sirens.

* * *

><p>Susan was sitting in her aunts Anderson shelter holding onto Lucy who was weeping into the soft fur of her teddy bear, Susan could feel her sister trembling through her own arms after at least six of these events they were both not getting used to them in fact each time it happened both Susan and Lucy got even more terrified.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter had run after Edmund into the living room he was running over to the coffee table to retrieve the photo of their father, the room was glowing an orange colour from the light of the fires nearby,<p>

"Edmund get down!" Peter shouted at him as they both dived on the floor as the windows smashed through the force of a nearby bomb.

Peter dragged his brother off the floor and ran into the garden towards the shelter where there mother was waiting.

They both fell in and Edmund was on the floor grasping the broken photo of their father in his army uniform.

Peter closed the door to the shelter and began screaming at his brother,

"What on earth were you doing you could have got us all killed!"

His mother looked at him telling him to stop as she comforted Edmund and Peter sat on the bunk full of anger towards his brother, how could he have been so stupid.

* * *

><p>Susan was sat at her desk writing in her diary she had just been sat with Lucy trying to comfort her into sleeping for what was left of the night at twelve o'clock at night. Susan was so used to what she was writing she could have just written see page eight or page twenty but she started writing anyway.<p>

_Lucy and I are being evacuated tomorrow! We have to move yet again, at least we can get away from the bombs at long last I hate them so much it took me twenty minutes to get Lucy to sleep and we have to be up to get on the train tomorrow, and I have to pack. We are being sent to a home in the country side to a professors house none the less! I found it a bit surprising a t first I thought we would be going to a farm or somewhere like that, any way I have to be positive so I'll get packing._

_Goodnight,_

* * *

><p>Peter Pevensie was also writing in his dairy in his bedroom.<p>

_Were being evacuated! It's all Ed's fault if he hadn't been so stupid mum wouldn't have gone to the board tonight! We have to leave tomorrow! Were going someplace in the country to a professors house we have to catch the train tomorrow! I see why mother's done this though she is right we do need to be safe. I better get some sleep, I'll tell you more tomorrow._

**Hey guys I basically followed the film for most of that but I hoped you liked it and I will probably update by Thursday, if I get enough reviews, hint!**

**Love missmusicaltheatre3x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there thanks for the reviews well review, thanks Raina, although I am still hoping for more please! Anyway again I pretty much copied the scene from the film for this chapter obviously I altered a few bits, but whenever I watch that scene on the film it rips my heart out every time!**

**Songs, I went really sad for these, I especially picked tear jerkers,**

**Where is love, (Oliver.)  
>I picked this song as it is so heart wrenching and I think shows the feeling of all the children going away and it makes me cry.<strong>

**I want a mum(I don't really know.)  
>I find this song so sad and I think Susan and Lucy especially need a mum at this point in the story and I'm hoping for tears!<strong>

Peter Pevensie clutched his dark brown leather suitcase he could feel the handle slip in his palms that were becoming sweaty, he was nervous. He had never been apart from his mother for longer than a few days but nobody knew how long this war would go on for in a way it felt like forever. He looked at the train that was almost in the platform he knew that soon he had to say goodbye. He looked down at his label it had his name and an address of the house him and Edmund would be staying in. Edmund was looking at a poster of some evacuees in a picture, they were in a country setting obviously using propaganda to promote evacuation thought Peter as he looked at the poster himself. Edmund screwed his face up as he looked at it in disgust and said to their mother who was checking his tag,

"The countryside looks boring." he said spitting out the words harshly.

Their mother smiled at him weakly and whispered trying to add confidence into her voice,

"Well at least your safe."

She embraced Edmund and went to kiss him gently on the head but Edmund bridled against his mother and she backed away over to Peter tears forming in her eyes, she was clearly hurt by Edmund backing away from her.

She embraced Peter and whispered to him firmly,

"Look after him Peter."

Peter gulped down his tears trying desperately to be brave for his mother and for Edmund, he didn't want to say goodbye but there were children on those trains alone a lot younger than he was, a lot younger than he was , ten years maybe.

"I will mum." he said assuring his mother.

He pulled back from his mother's embrace as he and Edmund edged nearer to the train leaving their mother on the platform loosing her two sons to the war, exactly how she had lost her husband.

* * *

><p>Susan and Lucy were stood on the same platform, yet they were alone. Susan sighed all they had were the tickets, their bags and labels and themselves, their aunt did not even say goodbye, she felt as though herself and Lucy were the only children there not clinging to their mothers crying for them. Susan looked down at Lucy there were huge tears in her eyes, she was thinking of their mother. Susan bent down to her height and brought out her handkerchief and began wiping Lucy's eyes.<p>

"Now it's going to be ok Lucy were going to be safe in the countryside." she whispered comfortingly.

Lucy hugged the bear she was holding close to her chin and mumbled, "I want mother."

Susan gasped slightly tears were forming at the thought of her mother she hugged Lucy and took her by the shoulders and reassured her, "Lucy mother is always with us now we have to brave come on."

Susan took her sister's hand and boarded the train and found an empty carriage. She and Lucy sat closely to each other in silence until a boy who looked about fifteen opened the door to the carriage as Susan looked up at him. He had sandy blond hair cut in a fringe over his brown eyes, the boy behind him looked about eleven and had dark brown hair and the same dark brown eyes, she presumed they were brothers.

"Do you mind the others are all full." the oldest boy asked her.

"Not at all." she replied still holding onto her sister.

Peter and Edmund entered the carriage Peter looked at the older girl she had pale creamy skin dark brown hair in large curls and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a pleated skirt and blue and grey blazer. She was clinging to another girl who he presumed to be her sister who looked to be about seven or eight she had short dark auburn hair and light brown eyes.

The train moved forwards and Peter looked one last time for his mother and then turned back to the girls opposite him he noticed that they were not waving at all.

Peter and Edmund sat across from Susan and Lucy Peter stared at Susan and felt the need to introduce himself so he placed his hand out and said,

"Peter Pevensie."

Susan smiled and took his hand,

"Susan Wilder."

Peter felt Susan's skin in his hand it was soft and gentle, her skin felt amazing he could have grasped her hand all day but soon he heard Edmund cough at him so he let go suddenly and introduced Edmund hastily,

"Erm this is my younger brother Edmund."

Susan smiled politely at Edmund as he ignored her, as usual being ignorant, but Susan dismissed this and introduced her sister.

"This is Lucy my younger sister."

Peter smiled at Lucy as she smiled softly back at him.

There was a prominent silence in the carriage until Peter decided to make conversation and asked Susan,

"So where are you two going."

Susan looked surprised, she hadn't checked their labels yet, she looked down at the small brown paper around her neck and read it out,

"manor house coombe."

Peter looked down at his and his eyes went wide, he looked at Ed who was also checking his label in shock,

"So are we."

**Hey please review sorry it is a bit short but I would really like 10 reviews, pleasexxx**


	4. Valentines day! 3

**Hey there sorry this sin't a chapter but I wanted to tell you about the one shot I will be writing for valentines day, it will be a suspian so it will be very lovey dovey, I hope to update the story on valentines day itself or hopefully sooner but anyway this story will be updated in a week at the latest.**

**Please read the valentines story, lots of love,**

**missmusicaltheatre3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there sorry if it has been a while but I've been very busy and I have also tried to wrote a valentines story which I hoped you all enjoyed, despite it being very rushed (I will do better next year promise xxx)**

**Quick note I will be changing Lucy's age to 8 rather than nine since her ninth birthday will be come up in one of the next chapters.**

**Any way the song, (sorry could only think of one please review any others.) for this chapter are,**

**On our way, (Go for the Glee version!)****I think this song shows a real journey and it's quite uplifting to the story.**

**Enjoy, see you at the bottom of the page.**

The steam train seemed to stop for the children they were going to live together, it was almost like destiny, little did they know it was definitely destiny.

"How strange, I didn't expect to be with any body else, I thought it would just be me and Lucy." said Susan staring at her label her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Peter was doing the same to his as he agreed with Susan, " Me neither, although I have to say I feel sorry for you two being stuck with Ed."

Edmund unfolded his arms and thumped Peter on the arm, "Hey."

"Just a joke!" Peter said in defence.

Susan smiled softly, as did Lucy who had not smiled for the entire journey, in fact the girl had only sat there clasping her teddy bear, staring at Peter and Edmund with her light brown eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

Peter sat back in his seat and decided once again to make conversation with Susan, he was strangely fascinated by her the way she looked at sat, she just looked like she had a huge story to tell.

"So what school do you go to." he asked Susan.

"Me and Lucy go to London's girls school." she replied smiling politely.

"How strange me and Edmund go to the boys school." Peter said smiling.

"I wish I didn't have to." moaned Edmund.

For the first time in the journey Lucy sat up and began to speak shyly,

"Do we have to go to school now anyway?"

Susan looked across at Peter, she was unsure herself on the answer to this,

"I presume not Lucy." said Peter shrugging his shoulders.

Lucy smiled as Edmund pulled his body up on his seat.

"Well that's the only positive of this ghastly situation."

Peter sighed, he really wished his brother would not bring that up,

"Edmund stop bringing that up."

Edmund sighed and looked at the floor accepting his guilt,

"Sorry."

Soon the train pulled up to the station with the white sign with black letters spelling out Coombe, the children hurried of the train quickly and watched it fly past as they stood on the small platform unsure on what to do next.

Susan held onto Lucy's hand as she looked around they had been the country before, well of course they had they had lived in seven different places thanks to her, well her father. She looked at Peter who was looking around everywhere, so was his brother Edmund, they had obviously not been to the country before, well not in a while, they both had lived pretty normal lives probably.

"Have you ever been to the country before." she shouted quietly through the wind.

"No, only once on holiday we were only little." said Peter as he walked slowly across the white platform.

His mother had told him about the country, the air the lush fields he knew it would be good, but not this good. The stuffy confines of London where he called home seemed so far away now, in fact everything did, everything was so much more natural and brighter, the clouds looked so pure and the sky was clear, no search lights or blimps or planes it was practically paradise, well to him.

Edmund however was staring curiously at his label, Lucy had been curious of him the whole journey, she had never really come across many boys before, living just with Susan and their aunt and going to an all girls school, she had never really spoken to any at all, but Edmund seemed strange even so very different to Peter even thought they were brothers, yet she and Susan were very different. Lucy brushed her thoughts aside and began to speak to Edmund.

"What are you doing." she asked.

He turned at her in surprise but only for a second until he looked back and his label and then the road,

"I'm checking my label isn't it obvious."

Lucy but her lip she was still confused,

"Why?"

Edmund rolled his eyes at her, she was annoying, yet he was too.

"I think we were incorrectly label we've been stood in the platform for what twenty minutes and nobody has come yet."

As if on cue the sound of a car was heard by them all as it approached the station. They all grabbed their bags and ran down the four white station steps and Lucy stuck her arm out to the car, as sadly it drove past.

They all sighed.

"I hope were in the right place." said Susan holding onto Lucy's hand pulling her off the edge of the track.

Peter mind ticked suddenly as he said suddenly,

"Wait, mother said something about a woman called Mrs McCredie meeting us from the house."

Edmund sighed remembering,

"Why didn't I remember that."

Susan sighed shaking her head,

"Well we were told nothing." she smiled awkwardly.

"As usual." she said under her breath.

seconds later a woman pulled up in a carriage pulled by a pure white horse and pulled up to the station in front of them all.

"Mrs McCredie?" Peter questioned.

"I'm afraid so." the woman answered, she had a clear Scottish accent.

Lucy looked up at her she looked pretty frightening she had tight skin and a high forehead her eyes were beady and seemed to be glaring down on Lucy, even though it was only Lucy and in fact they weren't.

"Come along." ordered the woman as they all got on the carriage, Peter helped Lucy and Susan with their bags.

The ride had only lasted a few minutes, both Peter and Susan thought they could have walked their, but the house was so grand, to all four off them it was the biggest they had ever seen in their life. None of them knew how much this house, or what was in it would affect their lives forever.

**Quick question, do you think they should continue the Narnia films, and if they did would you still go see them if they did not have the original cast, William, Anna, Ben, Georgia and Skandar in the film?...**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there thanks for the reviews, well 2 :( I was hoping for more... But oh well I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom of the page for this weeks question!**

**Songs, these have been added, with lyrics into the story but I'll tell you them anyway:**

**Home, Michael Buble.**

**A place for us, West side story.**

**Enjoy,**

Susan sat in the white carriage looking at the grand house it was so grand yet it almost looked too big as if it was overwhelming in fact, she looked across to Lucy who's pale brown eyes were wide in awe of the house. It was made from red bricka and had huge white pillars and huge windows, it was like a palace.

They were all in fact even more shocked when they got inside, there was a dark wooden panelling and suits of armour in the hall, Mrs McCredie walked them all towards a small set of stair leading to the main staircase, giving out a strict speech as she went. Her face turned pointed and stern as she barked orders at them her eyes watching them narrowly.

"The professor is not accustomed to having children in his house so therefore there are a few rules."

The four of them looked up at her in fear despite her being slight she looked like she could kill.

"There will be no shouting or running." she said in her Scottish accent, Peter picking up on the fact that she dropped her g's.

"No improper use of the dumbwaiter.", Edmund held in a laugh as she shot devils eyes at him.

Susan saw a white head carved in marble and held out her hand to it as Mrs McCredie screamed,

"No touching if the artefacts!"

Susan blushed at the other three stared at her, trying not to laugh.

"And most of all no disturbing of the professor!"

They all walked of other than Lucy who being curious saw a dim yellow light underneath a door and looked underneath it holding her breath. To an eight year old girl anything could have been under there, you can't say you've never been curious. but Lucy did not know how far her curiosity she gasped when she saw a shadow moved and ran out into the hall way to catch up with her sister.

Peter and Edmund had found their new room, they were sharing a new experience, despite being brothers strangely for both of them they had never shared a room before, well not when both of them could remember. They had already argued for the first time over who got the right hand side of the wardrobe in their room and as usual Edmund had won. Peter sighed sitting on his new bed he felt bored already so he went to go find Susan and Lucy's room.

Lucy and Susan were acting pretty normal, but to be fair moving around for them and sharing rooms was normal for them, there room had a large window were Lucy was standing looking out of it longingly, Susan noticed the time on her watch. It was eight o' clock, Lucy's bed time. Lucy was waiting for her sister to turn to her and say,

"It's bedtime Lucy."

Lucy sighed, "Not yet, please."

Susan sighed tugging on a skirt trying to get it to hang straight on the wooden hanger she was holding,

"Fine at least get into bed."

Lucy ran across the bed, it was very large Susan smiled staring at her it looked like she was being swallowed up by the huge white monster called her quilt. Lucy however was frowning slightly, Susan walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed,

"What's the matter?"

"The sheets are all scratchy." sighed Lucy pulling her sheets around trying to stop them irritating her.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we will be home soon, just think of this as an adventure." Lucy smiled not even knowing how much of an adventure this would be.

Susan walked over back to the cases on her bed, she wanted them both to go home, if only they actually had them.

Another summer day  
>Has come and gone away<br>In Paris and Rome  
>But I wanna go home<p>

May be surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel all alone  
>I just wanna go home<br>Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
>Each one a line or two<br>"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
>Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough<br>My words were cold and flat  
>And you deserve more than that<p>

Another aeroplane  
>Another sunny place<br>I'm lucky, I know  
>But I wanna go home<p>

I've got to go home

Let me go home  
>I'm just too far from where you are<br>I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
>It's like I just stepped outside<br>When everything was going right  
>And I know just why you could not<br>Come along with me  
>This was not your dream<br>But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
>And gone away<br>In either Paris or Rome  
>And I wanna go home<br>Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
>A million people I<br>Still feel alone  
>And let me go home<br>Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
>I've had my run<br>Baby, I'm done  
>I gotta go home<br>Let me go home  
>It'll all be all right<br>I'll be home tonight  
>I'm coming back home<p>

Just as Susan had turned her back to Lucy when she heard a knock on the door, she knew Lucy was still awake so responded quickly,

"Come in!"

She was surprised when Peter came from behind the door smiling,

"How are you doing?"

Susan sighed walking closer towards him putting the blouse she had down on her bed,

"Okay, bit hard but were managing, how about you and Edmund."

Peter sighed thinking of his devil of a little brother but pulled his thoughts together and just said, "Splendidly."

They walked further into the room past Lucy,

"Hey Lucy." said Peter smiling.

"Hey." said Lucy flatly.

Susan and Peter sat on a couch on the other side of the room.

"Is she okay?" Peter whispered to Susan.

"War." sighed Susan quietly.

Peter nodded understanding her.

They sat there talking for about half an hour when Peter left to go check on Edmund, his unpredictable brother that could have been up to so much mischief by now.

Susan sighed closing the door, she turned the light off as well walking over to bed and slipping on her nightgown, she slipped into her new bed, it felt so strange. She remembered her bed from her childhood how safe it made her feel how warm she turned to Lucy hoping that one day there would be a better place for both of them.

There's a place for us,  
>Somewhere a place for us.<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us<br>Somewhere.

There's a time for us,  
>Some day a time for us,<br>Time together with time spare,  
>Time to learn, time to care,<br>Some day!

Somewhere.  
>We'll find a new way of living,<br>We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere . . .<p>

There's a place for us,  
>A time and place for us.<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<br>Somehow,  
>Some day,<br>Somewhere!

**Hey there please review a bit of news! There is going to be a silver chair film! Although I don't think any of the originals will be in it :( But a question out of Ben, Georgia, Anna, Will and Skandar who is your favourite?**

**(Mine like Ben or Anna or Will!, Mostly Ben!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there only got a few reviews :( I was hoping for more but oh well. Just a quick note I will not always be using the content of the film but I will tell you about that later.**

**Songs for this chapter,**

**Raining in my heart, Buddy Holly.**

**something better, muppets treasure island.**

**Walking on sunshine, Katrina and the waves.**

Susan stared out of the library window she had woken up at seven o'clock in the morning from the rain hitting her and Lucy's window and here she was now sitting on a window seat staring out to the miserable cold grey rain. She hoped the country would be better than this even though deep down she knew it wouldn't be wherever she and Lucy went bad omens came with them, she thought it was just the fact that they were unwanted. She sighed still watching the rain.

_The sun is out, the sky is blue, there's not a cloud to spoil the view but it's raining, raining in my heart_  
><em> The weather man says clear today, he doesn't know you've gone away and it's raining, raining in my heart<em>  
><em> Oh, misery, misery, what's gonna become of me? <em>  
><em> I tell my blues they mustn't show but soon these tears are bound to flow, 'cause it's raining, raining in my heart<em>

_ But it's raining, raining in my heart_

_ And it's raining, raining in my heart_  
><em> Oh, misery, misery, what's gonna become of me? <em>  
><em> I tell my blues they mustn't show but soon these tears are bound to flow, 'cause it's raining, raining in my heart<em>  
><em> Raining in my heart, raining in my heart<em>

she stood up and went to sit down on one of the cold leather seats in the library she placed a huge book in her lap and began reading it out of complete and utter boredom. She looked up when Lucy walked into the room her head hanging down and her eyes watching the wooden floor she was leading on the arm of Susan's chair.

"What's the matter I thought you went to see what the boys were doing?"

As soon as she had uttered the words Peter and Edmund walked in looking just like herself and Lucy, bored out of their minds. Peter sat down opposite her and Edmund paced around the four seats as Lucy walked over to the window seat where Susan had just been sat looking longingly out of the window, just as Lucy was doing now.

Peter stretched up and asked Susan with a sigh,

"What have you bee doing this morning?"

Susan sighed,

"Same as you apparently nothing."

Peter smiled at this and leaned back in his seat twiddling his thumbs whilst Susan flicked through the large book on her lap. Edmund noticed one of the chairs he had been sat on was wobbling so he got on the hard floor and began screwing in the bolts underneath it. Lucy looked at them all, she hoped this would get better and opened one of the children's books 'Peter Pan' she had left out for her, it was Susan's favourite. She sighed opening it, she wanted to go on an adventure. Little did she know she was about to start the biggest one of her life.

_I look around here and I want to cry_  
><em>I feel like the world is passing me by.<em>  
><em>And I just can't help but wonder<em>  
><em>If I'm doomed to look and sigh<em>  
><em>And is it a curse I'm under to do it 'til I die?<em>

_When I could be an explorer, sailing off to distant lands_  
><em>Instead of spending every afternoon just getting dish pan hands.<em>

_I want a life that's filled with things both wild and free,_  
><em>There's gotta be something better<em>  
><em>Something better<em>  
><em>There's gotta be something better than this for me.<em>

_I look around here and wonder what for?_  
><em>It seems to me there must be something more<em>  
><em>Something more than stacks of books, and watching this old floor.<em>

_If I had my pick of wishes, I'd wish me out that door._  
><em>'Cause I'm hungry for adventure, and I'm fed up with this grind.<em>  
><em>If I don't get some excitement soon, I'm gonna lose my mind.<em>

_My future looks like nowhere that I want to be,_  
><em>There's gotta be something better<em>  
><em>Something better<em>  
><em>There's gotta be something better than this for me<em>

Lucy looked across at Susan and Peter, they were playing some sort of game that involved reading from the large book Susan had on her lap.

"Come on Peter, Gastro Vascular!"

Peter sighed and let his head fall back he was only playing to spend time with her,

"Is it Latin?"

Susan smiled sweetly at him and replied,

"Yes."

Edmund scoffed,

"Latin for worst game ever invented."

Susan slammed the book in anger.

I suddenly had an idea and ran over to Peter,

"We could play hide and seek, please Peter."

I made the biggest puppy eyes possible and he gave in and began counting.

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_  
><em> And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door<em>  
><em> Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down<em>  
><em> Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around <em>

_ I'm walking on sunshine , wooah_  
><em> I'm walking on sunshine, woooah<em>  
><em> I'm walking on sunshine, woooah<em>  
><em> and don't it feel good! <em>

_ Hey , alright now_  
><em> and dont it feel good!<em>  
><em> hey yeh <em>

_ I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_  
><em> and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you<em>  
><em> now I don't want u back for the weekend<em>  
><em> not back for a day , no no no<em>  
><em> I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay <em>

_ I'm walking on sunshine _  
><em> I'm walking on sunshine<em>  
><em> I'm walking on sunshine<em>  
><em> and don't it feel good! <em>

_ Hey , alright now_  
><em> and don't it feel good!<em>  
><em> hey yeh ,oh yeh<em>  
><em> and don't it feel good! <em>

_ walking on sunshine_  
><em> walking on sunshine <em>

_ I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_  
><em> I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real <em>

_ I'm on sunshine baby oh_  
><em> I'm on sunshine baby oh <em>

_ I'm walking on sunshine _  
><em> I'm walking on sunshine <em>  
><em> I'm walking on sunshine<em>

I ran up the stairs to a curtain but Edmund had stolen the spot by over taking me in the corridor I sighed and ran up yet another corridor and felt as if I was being pulled towards a certain room, when I entered it I saw a wardrobe, perfect. I ran and got in it quickly, I had no idea if I had any time left Peter's voice was now even further into the distance.

Where it finally begins.

**Hey hoped you liked it please review another Narnia themed question, out of the first three films which is your favourite, mine is definitely prince Caspian, Love you Ben!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there I'm not going to delete the story but I have to put it on hiatus. I don't really want someone to write it for me but please pm me any suggestions, I will not be writing a new story but will be continuing my heart ios yours so if you like that story please read and review.

Lots of love, see you soon missmusicaltheatre3


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so sorry it's been so long and I'm not going to annoy you all with my excuses so I think we better get on with the story.**

**Note: This chapter takes place the first time after Lucy comes out of the wardrobe.**

**Enjoyx**

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" asked Lucy her face in confusion she had been gone for ages and neither Edmund or Peter who stood in front of her seemed to care.

"That's the point, that's why we were seeking you!" said Edmund who was being really sarcastic, he was starting to get tired of Lucy and he's only known her for a matter of days.

Susan ran in slowly looking at the three of them and then with a pleased smile said, "Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said hinting to Susan that something was up with Lucy.

"I've been gone for hours." said Lucy looking at them who looked back at them in disbelief.

"Okay." said Susan taking a deep breath.

"Where have you been?"

Lucy smiled at her sister and them began dragging her through the corridors with excitement, as Peter and Edmund shot each other a confused look and ran after them.

They all reached the door to the spare room as Lucy began eagerly turning the handle babbling on to her sister about Narnia, whilst Susan and the boys looked at her in disbelief.

Lucy pulled open the door and ran into the wardrobe telling them to follow but the three of them just stood there staring at her as if she had gone mad.

"Well come on come into Narnia!" said Lucy standing on the edge of the wardrobe.

Susan walked up to the wardrobe and opened the other door moving past her sister and moving all the old fur coats away so she could see the back of the wardrobe. Peter and Edmund began examining the back of the wardrobe by knocking the solid wood.

Susan sighed she could see nothing but the wood at the back of the wardrobe, she had to show her sister the truth.

"Lucy the only wood is the back of the wardrobe." she said trying to be sympathetic to her sister.

"One game at a time Lucy, sadly we all don't have your imagination." he said just as sympathetically as Susan had done.

The three of them began to slowly leave the room leaving Lucy distraught.

"But I wasn't imagining!" she said desperately trying to stick up for herself.

"That's enough Lucy." said Susan taking a stern tone she hardly ever used with her sister.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" said Lucy ignoring her sister even so.

"I believe you." said Edmund with a cocky smile.

"You do?" Lucy questioned in disbelief.

"Yes of course, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

Lucy face crumpled into sadness, she ran to Susan crying into her blouse.

"Will you just stop, you always make everything worse Edmund you're the reason were here in the first place." said Peter his face was calm yet inside he was fuming.

"It was just a joke your only defending Lucy because you fancy her." Edmund said pointing his finger at Susan who flushed ever so slightly.

Peter's face was obviously now really angry, " When will your learn to grow up!" he said digging into his little brother.

"Shut up! You think your dad but your not!" screamed Edmund he then stormed off out of the room.

Susan soon walked out also with Lucy held in an embrace.

Peter was the only one left in the room, he slowly closed the open wardrobe door and then he again walked out of the room and little did he know away from the wardrobe that would turn his life around.

* * *

><p>Later on in the middle of the night Peter was stood outside Susan's door he knocked gently and whispered her name he needed to apologize for Edmund his behaviour was so embarrassing and now she knew that he liked him. He noticed there was no reply her knocked his head against the wall in frustration, what if she never spoke to him again?<p>

Suddenly the door opened and he nearly fell over but managed to stop himself slowly as Susan slipped silently out of her room.

"What is it Peter?" whispered Susan.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened today." he whispered secretly looking at how blue her eyes were.

"It's okay it was not anyone's fault it all just happened." she whispered back to him noticing how he was looking into her eyes.

There was a pause of complete silence and the Susan asked the dreaded question.

"So is it true?" she asked him.

"Is what true?" asked Peter pretending sound as if he didn't know.

"Come on Peter, that you fancy me?" she whispered mischievously.

He coughed for a minute awkwardly and then with a hint of surrender muttered, "I do."

Susan was shocked no boy had ever like her before, but it was true she did like Peter so much also.

"Good" she whispered and then softly kissed him on his cheek that was now flushed from embarrassment.

"Goodnight Peter." she said with a smile gently closing her door.

She left Peter standing there with the largest grin his face could hold, Susan had kissed him!

**So did you like it please review and tell me a fun fact about you even if you didn't like it lol!**

**Lots of love missmusicaltheatre3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry for the extremely long wait but I have had some a pretty busy weeks but I can only apologise and will not bore you with excuses! Thank you so much for coming back hope you anjoy and please review!**

It was about an hour later after Susan had said goodnight to him and had kissed him and after about half an hour of living in his fantasies Peter had finally fallen asleep. However only half an hour later after an amazing dream he was woken up by Lucy jumping on his bed like a dog and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"It's really there Peter, Narnia its really there!" screamed Lucy with her eyes open as wide as far as they could go, straining her eyelids with excitement.

"What?" Peter mumbled still half asleep, he hadn't even notice both Susan and Edmund standing at the foot of his bed.

"You've just been dreaming Lucy." hushed Susan in a calm tone knowing that if she kept this up Macready would be down the hall in two seconds flat screaming at them.

Peter looked at Susan when his sleepy vision had disappeared, even half asleep she looked amazing, however his gaze flew to the floor his cheeks flushing red when Susan looked back at him. Especially after the dream he had just had bout her.

"But I wasn't dreaming, and this time Edmund went too!" said Lucy throwing her argument and gaze onto Edmund who had side-lined himself over to his and peters set of draws a serious look hung on his face.

Peter gave a questioning look to his brother and asked him, "You, you saw the faun?"

Edmund looked down to the floor unsure on what really to do he had seen Narnia but if he told anyone, especially his brother about the white witch then he would just go to Narnia and become the prince and beat Edmund as Peter would always do.

In the end he had gotten so confused he just shook his head backing towards the door desperate not to be interrogated and to stop his secret escaping.

"Well he didn't actually go there with me, he , what were you doing Edmund?" even Lucy was now questioning him he couldn't tell anyone now.

"Well I was only playing along." said Edmund in a matter of fact way as Susan sent Peter a look of shock at what Edmund was doing to Lucy. Peter let his glance once again fall to the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry Peter you just know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund said bluntly as he perched on the sideboard sending a malicious face to Lucy whose face was now cherry red and scrunched up and tears soon began pouring down her cheeks as she ran out of the room.

Susan shot Edmund a deathly glare and followed her sister, after all of the times she had seen her sister cry this was proving to be the worst time since she had seen Edmund bully her little sister right in front of her at times she wondered how someone so wonderful as Peter was related to Edmund.. Peter who was now sick and tired of his brother being so repulsive shoved him onto the sideboard as he followed Susan and Lucy resulting in an arrogant "ow" from Edmund as the others left to room.

* * *

><p>Peter and Susan stood in front of the professors desk wondering what would come of meeting him for the first time after Lucy's outburst. Susan looked at the man as he filled up his pipe and sat down at his desk, he looked very wise yet there was some kindness behind his eyes that's she found somehow very trusting.<p>

"You seem to have upset my housekeeper." he said looking at the children in front of him waiting for an answer.

"We're very sorry sir it wont happen again." said Peter wanting to keep the discussion brief so he could speak to Susan alone, tugging on her dressing gown sleeve attempting to get her to leave the conversation.

"its about my sister Lucy." said Susan seeing if the professor would understand.

"The weeping girl." he stated.

"Yes sir she's upset." said Susan trying to explain.

"Hence the weeping" said the professor as he continued filling up his pipe.

"Its noting we can handle it." said Peter stuttering slightly, he just wanted to speak to Susan alone and attempted again to make her leave by tugging on her dressing gown.

"Oh I can see that." said the professor comically, as Peter shot him a soft glare.

Susan interrupted by unearthing the problem, "She thinks she found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe!"

The professors face lit up and he stood up from his desk and walked towards Peter and Susan.

Peter dreaded this...

**Sorry for the shortness but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! Thank you so much for reading this chapter I know it has been a while but I have time today to update especially for all of you amazing and lovely people.**

**Just a quick note from now on in the story it will be snippets out of the film because at the moment they just seem to alike so this chapter takes place after they meet with the professor and before the cricket match.**

**so here's the chapter please enjoy and review!:**

Finally after at least ten minutes Peter could finally talk to Susan alone, they left the room and shut the door to the professor's study and began walking back to their rooms at first in an awkward silence. Until Peter cut in trying to make amends.

"Susan, can I just apologise for Edmund, I am so sorry he upset Lucy." Peter said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

She looked up at him her blue eyes were judging him.

"I understand Peter." Susan said solemnly.

"Well it's not his fault you see when father went of to war mother couldn't cope as he had no real father figure and I suppose I could step up to the post but it's clearly obvious that it isn't effective, and you will understand yourself how easily girls get upset." babbled Peter barley breathing.

Susan just stared at him, there was a moment of silence between them yet again, until Susan began to speak.

"Peter me and Lucy have been through a lot, we lost out mother and our father hates us, we have no role models at all," she paused not wanting to explain her whole life to a boy she had met a few days ago despite how kind his eyes were, stop it!

She took a deep breath.

"I just think we should listen to the professor Peter and believe her." she said stopping outside her bedroom door.

"But a land in the back of a wardrobe Susan, I'm sorry but it just doesn't seem logical." said Peter trying to prove his point.

"Peter my sister is lots of things but I can guarantee that she is not a liar." said Susan looking into his eyes, he knew she was telling the truth.

The silence overtook them both again as they approached their rooms.

"Ok so do you have any plans for tomorrow, a cricket game maybe?" he asked her as she stepped into her room about to close the door but instead leaning around it so half of her was outside in the hallway.

She smiled at him, the mood began to shift between them.

"You best know Peter that I am an expert at cricket so I would be very careful playing against me." Susan said teasing him.

"Well you do know you are talking to the school cricket captain? You honestly want to play the game against me?" he said also smirking.

"That depends on the weather Peter Pevensie." she said closing the door gently.

Peter stood back slowly,smiled and walked to his room feeling amazing.

* * *

><p>Morning soon came and after four days of solid grey rain the bright sun came through the curtains shining into Susan's eyes. She had woken up far too soon she was dreaming of something wonderful, her mother.<p>

She quickly rubbed her eyes and sat up forcing herself to sit up forcing herself out of her dreams, back into reality. She turned around to see Lucy sitting on the end of her bed with her head in her hands, obviously crying.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Susan said walking over to her sister slowly placing a hand on her back, only for Luc to shove her off quickly.

"None of you believed me!" Lucy chocked moving away from Susan.

Susan sighed.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry but."

"No!" screamed Lucy, " I did go to Narnia, I did meet Mr Tumnus, not once but twice, there was snow there was magic, there was a whole wood Susan it was really there!" she persisted desperately.

Susan stood up from the bed silently and went into her bedside table and pulled out a small marble box, opened it and pulled out a white handkerchief lined with baby blue lace. She walked back to Lucy who was now looking up at her tears still in her eyes.

"Mother's handkerchief." Lucy whispered.

Susan smiled softly and began wiping her sisters tears away with care.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I know it's frustrating, but you know it's so hard for me to believe, things like this." said Susan calmly.

"You used to." said Lucy sadly.

Susan sighed realising how much she and changed, how much life had changed her.

"I know Lucy."

There was a long silence between them before Lucy gave the handkerchief back to Susan who then put it back into her mother's box.

"Right come on!" said Susan suddenly, making Lucy jump slightly.

"Today were having breakfast early so we can go outside, look at that, sunshine at last!" Susan said excitedly gesturing towards their window.

Lucy stood up smiling at her sister as she walked over to the window, Susan took Lucy into an embrace, her little sister.

* * *

><p>Peter had been awake for nearly an hour and was still trying to get Edmund out of his bed, he pulled open the curtains quickly letting sunshine fly into the room, and more importantly straight into Edmund's eyes.<p>

"What are you doing?" groaned Edmund loudly.

"Trying to get you, up come on it's sunny, were going to play cricket all day." said Peter enthusiastically.

"Great." said Edmund sarcastically sitting up slowly.

"Stop it Ed its been raining the whole time we've been here the least we can do is enjoy some sunshine." Peter said smiling at the large grounds he could see from his window.

"Have you become insane too?" said Edmund laughing under his breath.

"Edmund stop it now, I don't want you to pick on Lucy ever again." Peter said sternly trying to make Edmund listen to him.

"Its not my fault the pair of them are insane!" stated Edmund pulling his shirt over his head.

That was it for Peter, he stormed over to Edmund menacingly and shoved him back onto his bed.

"Never say that again!" he shouted at him.

"You're not dad Peter!" Edmund said defiantly pushing past him.

"Well what would dad think Ed?" said Peter, knowing he would hit a nerve.

Edmund looked down onto the floor, what would his dad think? He would be ashamed, Edmund was lying to all of them he was lying to Lucy just a girl.

Peter saw the guilt he had given Edmund and began to comb his hair unaware that Edmund would begin arguing with him again.

"Well you only side with them because of her?" said Edmund quietly, almost silently.

Peter looked up from the mirror towards Edmund,

"Who?" he said trying to sound careless.

"Susan, its so obvious the way you stare at her like a lovesick dog!" said Edmund laughing.

"Will you just shut up!" screamed Peter going to leave the room, just before he slammed the door Edmund shouts back at him,

"You fancy her!"

Peter slammed the door then walked straight into Susan, his face turned beet red.

**Thanks so much for reading please read and review, quick question,**

**How would you feel if you went to Narnia like they do in the lion the witch and the wardrobe?**

**Lots of love and best wishes missmusicaltheatre3xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there readers I know it has been ages! But I have some time over christmas to spend on updating for you amazing people!

Please enjoyxxxx

"Susan I..." mumbled Peter as he tried to expand the two inch gap between them.

He looked up at her face, tears. Her pure white face was wet with tears her lips quivering her eyes full of tears.

"Susan what is it, did I hurt you I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear!" he said desperately trying to apologise to her.

"Peter, I have a letter from my father." Susan said solemnly despite how emotional she looked.

Peter looked up at her wondering what the letter had said,

"Susan.." he whispered trying to reach out to her only to have her run down the hallway and up the stair to her room, crying.

She had dropped the letter.

Peter picked up the letter it was still in its clean white envelope from the London, he pulled out the tearstained letter and read it carefully.

_Dear Daughter,_

_I hear you and your sister have been evacuated to the house of a professor because of the war. However I see it as impractical for the professor to be disturbed by you and your sister. Therefore my acquaintance has set up a boarding school for girls in America. You will go to America. The boarding school is a new proper school for young ladies and will hopefully teach you respect. As for your sister she will be taken to another school especially set up in Australia for problem children. _

_You will both depart in two days._

_Yours sincerely Doctor Wilder._

Millions of questions ran through Peters mind as he literally ran up to Susan's room. How could this man treat his children like this? He never even used their names. Susan need to be taught respect? How is Lucy a problem child?

He opened the door to find Susan on her bed weeping her head in her hands.

Peter carefully approached her bed and put his arm around her comforting her. There was a moment of silence until Susan began speaking.

"Peter I cant go to America, to a boarding school, I've been to one before Peter its awful they all stare at you and call you names and then when mothers and fathers comer to visit they make you sit there alone watching the other girls with their mothers and their fathers. The mothers will hug them and kiss them tell them how much they love them. The fathers will give their daughters bright pennies to spend on sweets for the next week or buy them fine dolls or necklaces to show off. And I just sit there on my own watching. I cant do it again Peter I can't especially across in America!"

Susan said hysterically barely even taking a breath, Peter began rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Susan I wont..."

Susan gulped and then stood up and began pacing,

"What about Lucy, she's going to a problem school, I know what they will so to her Peter I cant even comprehend it. I wouldn't be there to comfort her or protect her I wouldn't be there at all Peter! We have never ever been apart for the whole of her life I've taken care of her!"

Susan slowed down walking back to her bed as reality sunk in even more she began to cry softly as Peter moved closer to her.

"Susan this will not happen I care to much about you and Lucy! Yes I have only known you for a few weeks but that doesn't matter. I just don't understand why your father would do this to you and Lucy, I mean a boarding school to learn respect and a school for problem children..."

There was silence again.

"Peter my father hates us."

There was silence again as they looked at each other.

"Susan..."

"My father hates us because my mother died when Lucy was being born. My father was delivering the baby as he had delivered me. He used to love me Peter, he used to take me and mother to the park and buy us ice cream he used to swing me on the swings and I would feel like I was flying, he used to read me stories at night, we used to go the Kensington gardens and see the Peter Pan statue..."

Another moment of silence, another moment of tensions as the two looked at each other.

"The day after Lucy was born my mother died. My father turned on both of us, he looked himself away for days I had to make Lucy her own bottles and feed her and change her. My mother didn't have a funeral we never got to say goodbye. I looked after Lucy on my own for two weeks without seeing my father, the days used to go on forever I used to let Lucy sleep for a few hours then weep and weep over and over again I used to climb upon my mother's dressing table and dry my eyes with her handkerchief. I could smell her fell her with me. I used to sit on the windowsill looking up at the stars on those sleepless nights I wanted to fly away like Peter Pan, but most of all I wanted mother."

Five minutes passed in silence as the pair stared at the floor holding hands not knowing what to say, until Peter knew he had to say something.

"When did you last see your father?"

Susan took a deep breath and carried on talking.

"Two weeks after my mother's death my father came out of his room. Dressed in his worked clothes, his eyes were empty and emotionless he looked at us as if he had never met us. He just walked away Peter and left us!"

Peter held her closer.

Someone was listening.

"Our Aunt came and looked after us after that."

There was another moment of them sitting there, until Peter began re assuring her.

"Susan I promise you, you will not go to America we will find a way." he said taking her hands as he knelt in front of her.

"But how Peter, someone will come for us, Lucy doesn't even know yet!"

"Susan calm down, I promise you..." Peter said holding her hands tighter.

"Peter it's not like we can escape to a magical world."

* * *

><p>Late that night Lucy laid awake thinking.<p>

She had heard her sister conversation with peter she knew what could happen. She didn't want to go to a problem school, what would happen to her there, Susan couldn't even help her because she wouldn't be there she would be all the way across in America. She had never spent a day apart from her sister, her whole life.

But they could escape to a magical world, imagine it. Them all living in Narnia, they could help Mr Tumnus and live together forever for the rest of their lives purely happy.

She looked across at her sister, the person who had looked after her her whole life, she could see her face but she looked like she was crying. Her breathign sounded disjointed and harsh

Lucy crept out from her bed and tiptoed across to Susan and tapped her lightly on her shoulder.

"Susan..."

Susan sniffled slightly but didn't turn around.

"Susan.." Lucy tried again this time Susan turned around revealing her tearful face.

Lucy was slightly shocked she had never seen her sister cry before, true she had listened to it earlier on today but this was the first time she had seen her sister cry.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry." Susan cried, embracing her sister.

"I know Susan." said Lucy softly.

"What, how did you?" asked Susan.

"I heard you and Peter today." she said looking at the floor slightly.

"Lucy I will try my hardest to stop this but, we cant be sure can we its happened so many times before." said Susan trying to make the situation some what better.

"But Susan we've never been apart before!" cried Lucy in desperation.

"I know Lucy," said Susan struggling to hold back her tears.

There was a moment of silence yet again.

"Susan, we can escape to a magical place." said Lucy trying to bring he sister some hope.

Susan looked up at her sister for a minute them looked back down again, knowing deep inside that it was pretend.

"Susan we can escape this, we can go through the wardrobe, you can meet Mr..."

"Lucy I think we should talk about this in the morning." said Susan wanting Lucy to understand that they couldn't escape this situation through a wardrobe.

Lucy went to say something but then held back knowing how upset her sister was already and reluctantly went back to her bed and fell asleep.

Susan turned and faced her bedroom window, one thought was in her head,

_If only we could escape through a wardrobe._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovely readers I would like to apologise for how long it has been but exams have finished YAY! So I will be hoping to update a bit more over the summer.**

**SO thank you so much for clicking back onto my story and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Susan's POV:_

After a few rough hours late last night I finally got some sleep, I woke up the following morning feel numb and confused. I couldn't really take it in this time, I knew that my thoughts of America would still be there no matter what, and I knew that we will still have to go. But I couldn't waste the last few days we all had together by just moping around and crying.

I saw the sun peeking through the curtains and smiled, if it was going to be our last day together we had to enjoy.

"Lucy!" I shouted running towards Lucy's bed, shaking her awake eager to wake her up. She rolled over planting her face into her pillow, I could her muffled mumbles and protests but I knew we couldn't waste today.

"Come on it's a beautiful day we have to get outside." I said running to our draws and picking out some clothes for the two of us. I threw a green floral skirt and white shirt on Lucy's bed and then ran to the vanity and began brushing my hair.

"Susan what are you doing?" asked Lucy, I turned to see her sat on her bed staring at me confused and blank.

"What do you mean Lucy?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, I just don't understand why you're so happy, we have to leave Susan, we have to go all the way to America, were going to be split up." Said Lucy her words slightly wobbling and wavering.

I walked over to Lucy and sat on her bed, "Look, of course I know it's hard, when would I ever want to be split up from you?" I said as she looked up at me.

"Never." She whispered, still upset as she looked at the floor.

"Exactly, I would never want that, ever. But there is really nothing we can do." I said defeated but I wasn't going to be naïve about it.

"But what about…" pleaded Lucy still being persistent about the magical land in the back of the wardrobe.

"Lucy, magic can't help us now, when have we ever been able to stop our father doing anything, his decision is always final." I said slowly realising how harsh our reality was turning out to be.

"But we can't go on like this forever Susan." Said Lucy looking at the floor.

"I know and we won't go on like this forever, one day we will be together, but we have to live in the present and we have to enjoy every day as it comes right?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Well hurry up and get dressed then!" I said smiling at her as I ran back to the vanity as she began getting dressed.

_Peter's POV:_

I hadn't been able to sleep for most of the night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Yes I had only met Susan a few weeks ago and yes I'm only young but she feels somehow special. Maybe it's because I feel sorry for them , I couldn't imagine a life without a mother, or a father.

I' d been pacing around the dining room for a good half an hours it said seven thirty on my watch and breakfast wasn't until eight so I knew this was going to be a long wait, just ,me and my thoughts. I had tried to wake up Ed but he refused and I didn't want to start the day with fighting, after all today wasn't going to be easy.

I took a seat at the table and waited for the girls, and Ed to come down.

About two minutes later I heard footsteps and excited murmurs as the girls walked in, both looking shocked to see me sat there.

"Good morning." I said happily, trying to mirror their happy mood.

"Morning, what are you doing down here at this time?" said Susan as she looked at me curiously but not quite meeting my eyes.

"Well, I thought it was such a lovely morning, why waste it in bed." I stated as they both took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"I was just thinking the same thing, I see a full day of cricket ahead." Said Susan smiling, she seemed a lot happier after last night.

We sat there talking about cricket for about fifteen minutes. I found it admirable how positive Susan was, after what happened yesterday part of me wanted to ask her if she was okay but it was clear that she wanted to put everything behind her for today, I knew I wouldn't stop her doing that.

We were in the middle of a conversation about which part of the garden would be our cricket pitch, when Ed walked in being his usual anti-social self, staring at the floor only looking up when his breakfast was placed in front of him. However we continued the conversation without him until the end of breakfast.

After we finished we decided to go straight outside, after Edmund had finally agreed to play he joined me and Susan to set up a pitch. Lucy decided to go get her sketch pad as she didn't want to play cricket all day.

_Lucy's POV:_

I was running up the stairs to mine and Susan's room when I heard the telephone ring in Mrs Mcready's office so I slowed down, trying not to make any noise, I wasn't intending to listen in until I heard something.

"_Hello Mr Pevensie."_

"_Yes your daughters have received the letter, sir."_

"_Their chaperone will be here at what time?"_

"_Good sir they will be packed and ready for eleven o'clock."_

"_Thank you sir goodbye."_

Someone was coming for us today, we had to escape this now I didn't want to be together with Susan in the future, I had to be with her now.

I ran down the other set of stairs away from Mrs Mcready and sprinted out into the garden right in the middle of a cricket game, ducking under a strong overarm through from Edmund.

"Susan!" I shouted struggling for breath.

They stopped the game all three of them staring at me, as if I was going insane.

"Lucy what's wrong?" asked Susan looking at me nervously.

"I just heard Mrs Mcready on the phone Susan we have to go now!" shouted Lucy tugging at Susan's arm.

Susan stopped suddenly keeping hold of Lucy's hand.

"Lucy where are we going what is happening with Mrs Mcready?"

Lucy stood still and decided to explain,

"Susan. I heard Mrs Mcready talking with father on the phone, she said someone was coming to pick us up at eleven." Said Lucy rushing through her words.

Susan stood there for a moment frozen looking at her, "Lucy are you sure?"

"Posotive.", she wouldn't lie about this.

There was another pause before Lucy began again.

"Susan we should go to Narnia." Said Lucy her eyes clear and serious.

"Lucy…" Susan started.

"Susan please you have to trust me on this, please." Lucy looked up at her sister pleading with her eyes.

Susan was about to object again until a large black car came driving up towards the house, they all know what and who it was.

They all looked at each other and Peter and Susan surrendered following Lucy to the famous wardrobe.

We ran up all the stairs in the house and through every corridor, the walls and floors were all flying into one as the colours and materials blended into one.

They finally reached the spare room and say the famous wardrobe, it was an old oak wood wardrobe beautifully decorated it was huge, beautiful, the only thing in the room.

They all looked at each other and one by one entered the wardrobe.

**Thank you for reading please review and give my any hints tips or suggestions.**

**Love and best wishes missmusicaltheatre3.**


End file.
